


Family affairs

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Series: Family affairs [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, I'm such a sap for daddy!Rin, Teen Pregnancy, pregnant!Haru, present for rinharuralia on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinxfem!Haru, side pairing of MakoGou<br/>He had a dream, and in it was his shining, and their little one; cheering happily from the stands as the weight of the gold medal was hung around his neck. He wanted nothing more to make that dream come true.</p><p>In which Rin is a worrywart over his pregnant girlfriend and Haruka just wants the thing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family affairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first free! fanfic, and tbh my first fanfic since I was 15 so I hope I wasn't too OOC with the characters!

"Haru, are you sure you'll be alright? I mean, I can always try again in four years." Rin asked nervously, packing the last of his belongings in a big duffel bag. He was off to Tokyo to try for the Olympic swimming team. It was the chance of a lifetime, but he couldn't bear not being by his dear Haruka's side at a time when she needed him most.

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, gently rubbing her full stomach protruding from her lilac coloured yukata.

"Go chase your dream, idiot. I'll be right by your side."

"But you're due any day!" His crimson eyes filled with worry, "at least stay in Iwatobi so Makoto can look after you."

She shook her head, reaching for her luggage, "I'm coming."

Rin smacked her hand away from her bags, knowing there was no stopping her once she was commited to something, "at least let me carry your bags. You can't strain yourself."

She rolled her eyes but didn't reply.

"Gou will be watching out for you in case anything happens."

"Rin, we're going to miss our train if you keep fretting over me." Haruka being blunt as ever, but the redhead was genuinely concerned about her and their unborn child, which she found touching. He gives her a gentle kiss.

"Let's go then, before I change my mind about you coming along." It was Haruka's first trip into Tokyo, and she was amazed at the flashing neon lights and the busy, noisy city life. Sure, she had visited Kyoto many times to visit her parents, but she was so used to the quiet, tranquil life in Iwatobi, the big city was a shock to her. They arrived at their hotel safe and sound; Gou would meet up with them that evening for supper, but Haruka couldn't sit still. She could feel the baby kick excitedly; as though they could feel their mother's excitement at the new surroundings. She lovingly rubbed her belly. Rin noticed, and also placed a hand on her stomach.

"hard to believe that any day now we'll be parents," he cooed, "I'm a little nervous."

"focus on your swimming," instructed Haruka, "think about your dad."

"My dad gave up swimming when mom got pregnant," he grumbled.

"Not the point."

The baby gave a hard kick right into the palm of Rin's hand, causing him to yelp and retract his hand. Haru winced at the force.

"This one has a strong kick," he chuckled, "maybe he'll be a swimmer, too."

"He?" Haru eyed him. They had both agreed that the sex of the baby would be kept secret until delivery, though Rin seems to favour the idea of a son."

"O-or she!" he nervously replied.

She smiled softly and pecked his lips, "or she."

Their tender moment was interrupted when Rin's phone buzzed.

"Ah shit," he grumbled, "Mikoshiba wants to meet up and discuss tomorrow's competition."

"Go, then," she said bluntly.

"Are you crazy? And leave you here alone?"

"I'm eighteen, Rin, I can look after myself."

He scowled, "you're not just one person anymore! If any happens-"

"-I'll call you."

There was a pause, Rin's phone continued to buzz.

"Promise?"

Haruka napped while Rin went to his meeting

"You ready for this, Matsuoka?" Seijuro grinned, slapping him on the back.

"No I'm worried sick!" he cried, "I don't even know how to change a diaper!"

Sei laughed, "I was talking about the race."

Rin flushed, "o-oh, well I guess I'm ready for the race. I mean, I've been preparing for a long time for this and there's no going back now."

The captain's face contorted to an expression of concern, "are you sure you'll be okay? I know you're stressed about Haruka, but you can't let that get in the way of your success."

"Easy for you to say!"

"If anything they should be your motivation," Sei advised maturely, "the Olympics are in a year and a half, imagine your little boy or girl smiling at you with pride as you stand on the podium. Don't let them hold you back, let them drive you forward."

Rin had tears pooling in his eyes as he imagined the scene. The roar of the crowd, the bright lights shining in his eyes as he stood proudly at the top of the podium, the weight of the gold medal around his neck, and all he could see is Haruka, his shining, and their beautiful child, smiling gleefully at him in the crowd as Japan's national anthem played over the roar. It was Rin's dream.

"Thank you, captain," he snivelled, trying to hide any evidence of tears, "it really helps."

The older smiled, "It helps to find something that motivates you. For example, my motivation is snagging the heart of Gou-kun, and I think it's working!"

Rin playfully kicked his former captain, "in your dreams."

"Anyway, back to business-"

"Wait, where are the others?" Rin asked. Sei chuckled.

"You're the only one from Samezuka for this round, Momo is a top contender but he has some, ah, growing up to do before he's ready to compete at an international level. And, of course, Sousuke isn't physically capable of competing. So it's just you and me!"

Rin smiled nervously, "well, we should make our school proud, then!"

They fistbumped enthusiastically.

"So, why don't we jump in the practice pool for a few laps?" Sei suggested.

"But, Haru-"

"-will be fine," the older reassured him, "focus on your dream, Matsuoka."

Rin nodded half heartedly, still concerned about his girlfriend.

After hours of intense preparation for tomorrow's competition, Rin all but leapt out of the pool, quickly saying goodbye to Seijuro before making a mad dash for the hotel a block away. Haruka. Was she alright? Was the baby coming? Oh god, what if she gave birth already! Rin was sick to his stomach as he burst through the door of their hotel room, preparing for the worst.

"Slow down, Sonic," a sarcastic voice piped up from the bed. Rin breathed a sigh of relief to find that his girlfriend was fine, juggling a bowl of ice cream on her full belly-was that makerel on top? A movie was playing on TV, but Rin wasn't paying attention to that; he could hear his heart hammering in his ears from nerves. He ran a hand through his still-damp maroon hair before joining her on the bed.

"You had me worried," he gasped.

Haruka rose an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Y'know, being days away from giving birth!"

"Whose fault is that?" she joked, spooning some of her makerel sundae in her mouth, a twinkle in her eye. Rin bit his tongue, he was the one who took the risk of using expired condoms, after all. He spent eight months in total guilt, but Haru didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, looking back, Haruka was delighted when she announced her pregnancy back in the summer, despite being in high school with no stable employment and an even more unstable boyfriend.

-8 months ago-

Rin jogged frantically through the quiet, seaside town of Iwatobi. He had skipped practise that day because he got an urgent text message from his beautiful girlfriend, Haruka.

_Rin, come over right away. It's urgent._

Of course, the text freaked out the poor redhead. Haruka was so laid back, anything urgent to her would be of immediate concern. He sprinted up the steps to her house, nearly colliding with Makoto halfway up.

"Rin?" Makoto was only half surprised; he knew Rin visited often, "I thought Samezuka had practice today."

"I skipped," Rin was panting, "something's wrong with Haruka."

Makoto's eyes widened, "what's wrong?!"

"I don't know!"

"I'm coming too!" he decided.

The two bolted up the stairs to her house. Throwing open the door, Rin was the first one inside.

"Haru! I'm here!"

She appeared in the doorway looking radiant, a brilliant smile spread across her face.

"Rin!" she cried, leaping into his arms. He smiled, cradling her close.

"I'm here, what's so urgent."

She leapt down, grinning; not noticing Makoto's presence just yet.

"We're going to have a baby!"

Makoto screamed. Rin's face drained of colour.

"What?"

She grinned, holding up a positive pregnancy test, "you're going to be a daddy!"

Rin passes out on the floor. Makoto is speechless.

"Mako, when did you get here?" she asked curiously.

Makoto doesn't answer, he simply joined Rin on the floor.

-Present-

It took a long time for the shock to wear off. Haruka was insistent on keeping the baby, and Rin felt obliged to be there for her. Of course, he wanted nothing more than to start a family with the girl he's loved since childhood, but he didn't want to watch his love become shamed for being an unwed mother. Her parents, of course, were not pleased, but Rin softened the blow by promising them that he would remain faithful to their daughter, and marry her when the time is right. From then on it was a whirlwind of emotions and intense planning.

"Rin, you're spacing out again," Haruka muttered, jerking him back into the present.

"I'm just...really happy," he smiled, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm happy too. But it's late, you need to get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow

He grinned, "I know, I'll be one step closer to my dream!"

She rolled onto her side and kissed her boyfriend with so much passion and emotion, it made his head spin.

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

They fell asleep facing each other, with their hands protectively on Haruka's belly.

Haruka woke up alone the next morning. Glancing at the clock, it was 11:15am. Crap, she slept in! Rin had already left; his race due to start in 45 minutes. Haru tried to get up so she could quickly get ready, but a rolling pain in her back and abdomen pinned her to the bed with a heavy groan. The kid was really active today, she decided. However once she finally stood, the feeling of liquid running down her legs told her that she was going to be the active one today.

"Oh god," she murmured to herself as another wave of contractions hit her. She had to call Rin, she had to...no. No that's ridiculous! If she called Rin, there's no way he would be willing to race. She couldn't wait for him to get back, with the amount of competitions he was entered in, he would be busy until late tonight. What was she going to do?

"Okay, breathe, Haruka," she told herself, her voice growing increasingly panicked. As she took deep, calming breaths, a knock on the door startled her, sending her into a fresh wave of panic.

"Haruka? It's Gou, Makoto's with me. Are you almost ready to go?"

Haru finally snapped.

"Gou! The baby's coming! The only place I'm going is to the hospital!"

Standing at the starting block, Rin looked around the stadium, frantically looking for Haruka in the crowd. He was nervous, not only about the race, but what's to come after the race is over. If he makes a good time, he'll be an Olympian.

An Olympian, and a father.

An unpleasant feeling spread through his body. Something didn't feel right to him. He didn't even have time to assess his feelings before the race had begun. Diving into the water a second late, he struggled to catch up, his nerves consuming every fiber of his being. Then, somewhere in the dark shadows of the pool, he swore he saw Haruka, smiling and waving to him; cheering him on. He realized then that he wasn't doing this for himself anymore, he was doing it for his dear Haruka, and for his soon to be daughter or son. That gave him enough motivation to plow his way to first, crying out in joy as his hands slammed against the wall. Panting heavily, he grinned happily at the roaring crowd, knowing his shining was somewhere in there beaming proudly back at him. He had many more races to run yet, but at the end of the day it would be him and his shining once more.

"Dad," he murmured to himself, "I'm going to make you and Haruka both proud."

Labour was harder than Haruka had expected. With every contraction she was losing the will to fight; wanting nothing more than for this to end. Sobbing violently as another contraction thundered through her body, she held tightly onto Makoto as he gently guided her up and down the halls of the hospital.

"I can't do this," she sobbed, her face in pure agony. She had been in labour for four hours already

Her best friend gently rubbed her back, "you can do it, I know you can. You're a strong woman."

"I wish Rin was here."

"I know, he'll be here soon enough."

"How long does this last?" she whimpered.

"Until you're ready."

"I'm ready, goddammit!"

Makoto chuckled, "you're only four centimeters dilated. you've got a long way to go yet."

Haruka groaned.

Up and down the corridor they shuffled along; Gou went back to the stadium to make up an excuse for why they didn't see the race. As weak as Haruka was, she found chatting with her friend helped take her mind of the brutal labour.

"They say the first one is the hardest," Mako reassured her, "my mom used to tell me that a lot. I think she's trying to scare Gou and I, personally."

"Gou's not-"

"No! No no no," he blushed, "we stopped having sex after you got pregnant. Paranoia and all that, I suppose."

"Oh."

"Our relationship isn't suffering," he smiled, "we're perfectly happy this way. Don't blame yourself, just focus on your breathing right now."

In and out, in and out. She tried to focus on taking deep breaths, but as the contractions came closer and closer together, she found it more difficult to move. several hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, a feeling of pressure on her cervix alarmed her, and Makoto quickly guided her back to the delivery room. She was about to become a mom; the thought was overwhelming.

"Are you ready?" Mako asked when she was properly situated on the bed, doctors and nurses scrambling in preparation for delivery.

"I want my mom," Haru gasped as a sharp pain elicited from between her legs, tears streaming down her face. Mr. and Mrs. Nanase were en route to Tokyo, but likely would not arrive in time. Makoto's brows furrowed in worry as his best friend cried out for her mother for the first time since he's known her. He squeezed her hand.

"Haru, I'm right here," he murmured, "Rin will be here soon, and so will your parents. But the baby isn't going to wait, so you need to be brave, okay?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she nodded gently, her long dark locks damp and sticking to her forehead and temples. Makoto gave her a loving smile, and platonically kissed her damp forehead before squeezing her hand tightly.

"Now let's make Rin proud, shall we?"

Haruka could only smile weakly at that.

Night fell, and Rin hop skipped and jumped back to the hotel room, Gou fidgeting at his side.

"I can’t believe I'm going to Rio!" he cheered happily, "This is the best day of my life!"

Gou beamed, "we're all very proud of you!"

He grinned, "Haruka is going to wish she hadn't napped all day!"

"U-uh..." sweat formed on the back of her neck as he ceremoniously threw open the hotel room door, only to find it vacant; clothes and toiletries were scattered around aimlessly, as though someone had left in a rush. Where was she? His face went white.

"Oh no, she's not..."

"I meant to tell you, I swear!"

"She's in labour?! For how long?!"

"Check your phone," she replied meekly, staring at the picture Haruka had sent her with sparkling eyes.

Panicked, he ran to his phone and noticed he had a picture message from Haruka, sent only fifteen minutes ago. He frantically opened the file, unsure of what to expect. His eyes widened when the picture loaded. His beautiful Haruka, in a hospital cap and gown, smiling an exhausted yet elated smile as she cradled a little bundle in her arms, wrapped snugly in a blue blanket. Looking at the little one, he noticed a tuft of dark hair and a pair of big, crimson eyes staring curiously at the camera. It was their child. A text message came quickly after, and the poor swimmer couldn't hold back the flood of elated tears afterwards.

_Congrats, Rin. Toraichi and I are so proud of you_

"Matsuoka Toraichi," he murmured, "dad would be so proud."

Gou's eyes were shining with joy.

"Makoto is on his way with the car, would you like to meet your son?"

Rin scooped his sister up in a big hug, "I would love to!"

As they left the hotel room, Rin nudged his sister.

"Don't get any ideas, you know. As much as I approve of Makoto, I don't want to be uncle Rin for a long time!"

She stuck her tongue out and the siblings burst out laughing, arms linked as they went to see

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Now that I'm in University full time, it's hard finding time to write but feel free to send me prompts on tumblr and I will do my best to fill them! Send them at kageyamas-butt.tumblr.com
> 
> EDIT: due to popularity I've decided to create a drabble series based on this ridiculous(ly adorable) family.


End file.
